On Your Knees My Faithful Subordinate
by sleepy-emo
Summary: 'Why can't you be more like Riza' It was an innocent enough question but it was enough to push Edward into surprising Roy and walking into his office and seeing Edward in regulation uniform, standing to attention was certainly a surprise. Written for NaNoWriMo 50,000 Smuts. Plot? What plot?


**Story 3 in my NaNoWriMo 50,000 Smuts series, this time FMA. Normally when I write stuff like this (and there is no plot to this whatsoever) I'm always like 'I have no excuses for this' actually I do; it's that I'm a perv who has a thing for desks, uniforms and power-play. What can I say? I'm terrible, enjoy :p**

"Why can't you be more like Riza?" It was a fairly innocuous question (and in Roy's opinion a fair one) when that stupid blond haired brat had, once again, disobeyed his orders, gone running off into a fight and gotten himself in way over his head again damaging his automail leg in the process. If the bollocking Roy had planned on giving him was anything the one Ed had gotten from Winry when she saw the damage was something else entirely – Roy's eardrums were still ringing slightly from it.

When she had finally finished shouting at him Ed had waited to receive the same treatment from Roy. Instead of laying into him Roy, who was beginning to get a little sick of Ed's shit (considering that he had been putting up with it for well over ten fucking years now), had sighed pinched the bridge of his nose and asked why Ed couldn't be more like Hawkeye.

Riza Hawkeye was dependable, respectful and if Roy told her to do something she actually fucking did it rather than running off and doing whatever the hell she pleased (like some people he could think of). If Ed behaved just a little more like her then Roy wouldn't always be running around cleaning up his mess. Really, in Roy's honest opinion, it had been a perfectly fair question for him to ask even though he knew the answer was, and would always be, 'no'. Since then, however, Ed seemed to be in a worse mood than usual, avoiding both Roy and Riza like the plague and keeping himself shut up in his room – he was barely even speaking to Al!

Roy sighed, as he walked down the deserted corridor to his office, he should probably try and find Ed at some point and apologise for pissing him off slash hurting his feelings. His jaw clenched a little, stubbornly, at that thought. Why should he have to apologise? It was Ed's fault for taking it out of context in the first place and was Ed really the type who would have a huge teenage hissy fit over one stupid remark?

What was he saying Edward Elric was exactly the type who would have a huge teenage hissy fit over one stupid remark! He may have grown up a lot since he had taken the State Alchemy exam at twelve and begun working for Roy but he was still as hot headed, stubborn and prone to over the top rages as ever. Roy did have to smile to himself though because that was just what made Ed, Ed. His infatuation with the kid needed no justification did it?

Ever since they had saved the world and he had regained his sight back Roy and Ed had been getting closer and closer (probably due to the whole 'both passing through the Gate of Truth' thing they had in common). It wasn't until Ed was nineteen and they had been drinking (a lot) did Roy ever act on that infatuation. Thankfully, for him, Ed seemed to return his feelings otherwise there was a good chance that he could end up on some kind of register (even though he had waited till Ed was over eighteen for that exact reason).

And now hear he was; wondering if he had annoyed and upset his illicit lover because he had made a comment about the fact that he never followed orders while they were at work and he could stand to take a leaf out of Hawkeye's book. Considering Roy's and Hawkeye's past (and present) close relationship there was a good chance that Ed had probably taken that comment the wrong way. Scrap that; of course Ed had taken that the wrong way, it was Ed – he always took things like this the wrong way.

Roy sighed again as he reached the door of his office. He should go find Ed, once he had finished work, and apologise to him (then they could have make up sex and that would be fun). He unlocked the door and, when he opened it, nearly dropped the stack of paperwork he had been about to start working through when he saw what was on the other side.

Standing in front of his desk, so that he would be the first things Roy saw when he entered the room, was Ed. That didn't surprise Roy all that much; Ed had a key to his office and would often turn up in the middle of the day when one, or both, of them were supposed to be working and would do something that made it impossible for Roy to take phone-calls. What did surprise him, however, was the fact that Ed was in full military uniform (complete with beret) rather than his trademark leather trousers and red coat and was standing to attention.

"What the…?" Roy asked, his brain cutting out before he could formulate the rest of his question.

"Surprise Colonel Bastard!" Ed smirked at Roy's slack jaw and flabbergasted expression, still never moving from his position. Roy stepped inside his office, closing the door behind him.

"FullMetal what is the meaning of this?" he growled hoping to wipe that stupid smirk off his face with anger. It didn't work – it never worked. Ed's smirk widened, the only part of his body that seemed to move.

"You said you wanted me to be more like Lieutenant Hawkeye," he said sounding as innocent as he possibly could when Roy knew all manner of dirty things were shooting through his mind. "so here I am: the perfect solider."

"How so?" Roy asked narrowing his eyes. What the hell was he playing at? What on earth was going on in that bizarre little mind of his?

"Well," Ed smiled coyly. "I'm dressed in perfectly ironed regulation uniform…"

"I can see that." Roy interrupted. "Still doesn't answer my question."

"I've been standing to attention for about forty-five minutes now," Ed continued as if he hadn't spoken. "and, for the rest of the afternoon, I am going to do exactly what my commanding officer tells me to." Roy raised an eyebrow scrutinising him, trying to search Ed's face for any hint of irony.

"You're serious about this, aren't you?" he asked when he found none.

"Deadly." Ed replied. "You said you wanted me to be more like Lieutenant Hawkeye so here I am. For the rest of the afternoon I will do whatever you tell me to. That means that if you want me to do four hours' worth of paperwork for you then I will. If you want me to clean your office from top to bottom, I'll go get a mop and bucket. On the other hand it also means that if you want me to suck you off until you cum all over my face then I'll do that too." Roy's mouth practically fell open. He managed to compose himself enough to swallow thickly.

"Well…" he finally managed to choke out. "it doesn't sound like an offer I shouldn't be wasting." Ed let out a soft chuckle and Roy could see all his muscles trembling slightly from the effort of standing in the same position, not being able to move, for nearly an hour now.

"No it isn't." he stated. "So what will it be Colonel Mustang?" His voice was a husky purr and Roy's dick twitched although, damn if the kid hadn't already made him hard with his previous comment. Calling him by his actual name, though; now that was a sure fire way to get him hard. Roy smirked, Ed knew this, so maybe he was only trying to make him believe that he was in control. He could just completely ruin his plans and tell him to do the paperwork. He could do that but…

"Then come over here and get on your knees my faithful subordinate." he purred. He could have made him do the paperwork or clean his office or anything non sexual that Ed would have found infuriating because Roy had seen through his ruse. However the thought of fucking Ed on his desk, in this uniform, using him in whatever depraved way he pleased was far too arousing to not.

Ed smirked at him. Despite the fact that Roy was going to be telling him what to do he had won. He would show Roy that he could take orders and get his brains fucked out in the process. Plus when Roy was his commanding and domineering self it was such a turn on for him. He had lost count of the nights he had spent with his hand thinking about Roy ordering him about and telling him what to do.

Swaying his hips seductively, he strode over to where Roy stood by the door. He leaned close to him, so close they were almost touching and slipped his hand into Roy's pocket, slowly pulling out the keys to his office. Leaning even closer, but still keeping their bodies apart, he reached round the strong frame in front of him to lock the door before leaning up on tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"So we're not disturbed." he explained, as if his actions needed any, before pressing the gentlest of kisses to Roy's lips, so gentle it was barely there at all. Once he pulled back he winked and sunk to his knees like a knight before a king.

He reached out tentatively with both hands and grasped Roy's thighs through his trousers, rubbing his hands up and down the firm muscles he found there. He felt them clench slightly every time he moved closer to his crotch, almost begging him to stop teasing and just get on with it already. He pulled the hand that had previously been automail back, raising it to his lips and taking the tip of the middle finger of the glove he was wearing between his teeth and slowly, sensually, pulling it off, his burning golden gaze never leaving Roy's.

Roy's own hands were now hanging uselessly by his side as he watched Ed toss the glove away with a shake of his head and do the same with the other before both hands travelled to their previous position on his thighs. This time they both kept travelling upwards to rub against the bulge between his legs, causing Roy to let out a throaty groan. That infuriating smirk played about Ed's lips again as he slowly popped the button of Roy's trousers open and, leaned upwards to take the zipper in his teeth, dragging it down as he returned to his previous position.

Roy hissed as he felt Ed's hot breath hit his cock through the flimsy material of his boxers. He needed to grab hold of something, Ed had barely begun and he was already starting to lose it (clearly the sight of him in uniform really did something for him) so he settled for the lose braid hanging down the back of Ed's neck. Ed looked up at him with wide eyes, feigning innocence, as he slipped his fingers underneath the waistband of both his trousers and boxers.

When Roy tightened his grip on his hair for confirmation he slowly slid them down his legs, to pool at his ankles, Roy's cock bobbing free just mere inches away from his awaiting mouth. Ed licked his lips as the musky, manly and just plain sexual smell of Roy hit him. He leaned forward, his mind a little hazy with the thought that his fantasy of Roy fucking him on his desk might come true, his tongue peeked out passed his perfectly plump lips to tentatively lick the tip.

He felt Roy's whole body stiffen and the hand in his hair tightened so he swirled his tongue around the tip as if testing the water. A strangled groan escaped Roy's throat as he let his hot breath ghost over the heated skin beneath him before finally engulfing his cock, making Roy's body stiffen more.

Wanting to give Roy as much pleasure as possible Ed wasted no time in opening his throat and swallowing him to the hilt, his hands coming up to grasp what he couldn't fit in his mouth. His sinfully delicious tongue licked a path along the underside of Roy's cock before coming up to swirl around the head again, tasting the pre-cum forming there. The grip on the back of his hair was now vice like as one of his hands began to massage Roy's balls, rolling them in his palm as he swallowed around his head.

"God FullMetal!" Roy moaned as the heat of Ed's mouth tightened around him; if he kept this up there was no way he was going to last long enough to have his way with him. Ed might actually end up doing that paperwork after all if he carried on like this. He balls tightened as Ed swallowed around him once more. He tightened his grip so that his knuckles whitened and wrenched Ed's mouth away from him. Ed sat back on his heels and looked up at him with innocent eyes.

"Is there a problem Colonel?" he asked unable to keep the smirk from spreading across his face. Roy growled, used his grip on Ed's hair to pull him to his feet and slammed their lips together in a frenzied kiss that was all teeth and tongue.

As they kissed, Roy forcing Ed's head back using his hair as leverage, Ed began swiftly undoing the buttons on his jacket, desperate to get his clothes off and get down to skin. He had the jacket open in seconds and he reached up to push it off Roy's shoulders, only then did Roy let his unrelenting grip on Ed's hair go so he could take it off completely before quickly doing the same to Ed's.

Once jackets were out of the way shirts followed swiftly after with both parties moaning into each other's mouths when they finally achieved skin contact. As they continued to fixate on each other's tongues Roy awkwardly managed to kick his shoes off so he could step out of his trousers and boxers. He then wasted no time ridding Ed of the rest of his clothes, leaving the beret on, before dragging him over to the desk and practically shoving him, face down against the cold, hard wood.

Marvelling at the amazing body beneath him Roy ran his hands down Ed's spine to grasp the firm flesh globes of his backside. He ghosted a fingertip over the flesh, relishing in the fact that he saw Ed visibly shiver at his touch, before he went to tease Ed's unsuspecting hole. A smirk sprang to life on his face as he felt something plastic holding the tight ring of muscle open. He took hold of Ed's hair again and used it to force him back until his chest was pressing against Ed's back.

"Something else you'd like to tell me FullMetal?" he asked huskily in Ed's ear.

"No." Ed replied as Roy gently thrust his erection against his backside. Roy gave Ed's hair a sharp tug making him cry out in pain and pleasure.

"'No' what?"

"No Sir." Ed replied dutifully. Roy chuckled, laying him back down on the desk again. He reached down to open the top draw and rummaged around before he found what he was looking for; a small bottle of lubricant that he kept for just this kind of occasion. He flipped the cap open with one hand while his other took hold of the plug holding Ed open and twisted it slightly. Ed arched off the desk with a low groan.

"Because," Roy purred dangerously, squirting some of the lube onto his hand and coating his cock with it. "it seems to me like you planned for this to happen. Or was the thought of cleaning my office that much of a turn on you felt the need to finger yourself and stuff yourself with a plug?" Ed bit back the retort that was on his tongue. He wanted to shout at Roy, scream at him to get on with it and fuck him already but he swallowed his pride and opted for begging instead.

"Please Sir," he practically whined. "please fuck me." Roy chuckled lightly fingering the edge of the plug, making him whimper.

"I could leave you like this to get yourself off." he smirked. Ed had to practically bit back the snarl.

"Don't…" he began, sinking his teeth into his lip to keep the 'you fucking dare' from escaping. He had vowed not to talk back – he was going to show Roy he could be respectful and take orders.

"Why shouldn't I?" Roy chuckled and it took all of Ed's mental stability powers to get the next sentence out.

"Because only you can make me feel this good." he replied, exhaling. He knew that's what Roy wanted to hear because Roy was being a dick just to humiliate him and because he was so painfully aroused he couldn't say no. Roy chuckled darkly again before leaning down to lick the shell of Ed's ear.

"Good answer." he whispered before in one swift movement he pulled the plug from Ed's hole and rammed his cock inside before Ed had a chance to complain at the loss.

Both groaned loudly; Roy because Ed was so tight and so hot, Ed because Roy was a lot larger than the plug. Roy didn't give him a lot of time to adjust to this though but Ed didn't particularly care as he began thrusting in and out of him, filling him completely with each and every one.

Roy grabbed both of Ed's wrists and roughly forced them behind Ed's back, holding them in place with one of his own, his other reaching down to furiously jerk Ed's cock. Ed arched off the desk moaning a mixture of curses and Roy's name as he clenched around him, both of them seeing stars.

They were both wound too tightly for this to be a particularly long and drawn out tryst and so, with the assault of Roy's hand and cock on both his own and his prostate Ed came hard, sticky ropes of cum staining the carpet underneath the desk. As he came Ed's muscles clenched around him so tightly Roy thought he'd never be able to pull out and he reached his peak too, exploding deep inside his lover before collapsing against his back.

After they had both regained the use of their lungs and legs Roy pulled out of Ed and collapsed into the chair behind his desk. He used the hold he still had on Ed's hands to pull him onto his lap, wrapping his arms around him. He brushed Ed's sweaty fringe out of his eyes before kissing him softly.

"That was amazing!" Ed remarked after he pulled away.

"So what actually brought this on?" Roy asked.

"I told you," Ed replied a little huffily. "you said you wanted me to be more like Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"You realise she doesn't do that." Roy grinned raising his eyebrows suggestively. Ed pouted and turned his face away.

"I should hope not too."

"There's more to it that just that though." Roy stated. Ed smirked.

"Remember when I was sixteen and I nearly destroyed a city and you pulled me in here and yelled at me for half an hour?" he asked before leaning to whisper in Roy's ear. "Since then I've wanted nothing more than for you to fuck me hard into your desk."

"Six years is a long time to wait for that fantasy." Roy chuckled. "If you'd have told me I would have done this sooner."

"This way was more fun though." Ed grinned.

"You look really good in that uniform you know." Roy told him.

"Pervert." Ed interjected and Roy laughed.

"I wouldn't mind seeing you like this again sometime." he smirked pressing a heated and passionate kiss to Ed's lips. Once they pulled away from each other Ed blushed profusely and turned his head away.

"I wouldn't count on it."

**Just a quick aside I imagined Ed in this situation to be about early 20's making Roy pushing 40**


End file.
